


Masquerade!

by DoctorsDemons



Category: SPN, Supernatural, Supernatural AU
Genre: AU, M/M, Masquerade Ball, Masquerade Ball Au, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 15:38:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2115441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorsDemons/pseuds/DoctorsDemons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is the youngest son of Lord Novak. He and his older siblings are forced to go to their families Masquerade Ball. However this one is different, the whole town is invited, even the peasants. Maybe this one won't be so bad. Especially after meeting the man with the beautiful green eyes...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Masquerade!

**Author's Note:**

> This was a tumblr prompt written rather quickly,due to time pressures. I didn't get to check it through for mistakes so I apologise if there are any.

Castiel Novak strode swiftly through the crowd towards his brothers, Gabriel and Lucifer. Neither of them wanted to attend yet another ball. A Masquerade ball at that. Normally Castiel didn't mind attending these events, but it was the third one this month.  
  
Upon reaching his brothers he grabbed a glass of wine and adjusted his mask. The brothers had decided to wear similar masks: all had feathers, but each mask was a different colour. Castiel wore black, Lucifer's mask was red and Gabriel choose the green.  
  
"...anyway, I do think it is wrong to allow them in here. Common rabble."  
  
Overhearing his brother's conversation, Castiel stepped closer to listen in. _This didn't sound pleasant. ___  
  
"Honestly Lucifer, you are overreacting. They are still people, albeit flawed, however they don't have the same opportunities as us, yet they still manage to remain happy and continue. You have to admire their resilience."  
  
"Gabriel, you are sounding more like Anna everyday."  
  
Castiel observed Gabriel's uncomfortable smile. Everyone knew what happened to Anna.  
  
This ball was special. It was the first one their family threw which was open to the whole town. The "common rabble" as Lucifer so delicately put it, were encourage to attend, provided they bring a mask of course.  
  
Castiel didn't understand why Lucifer was getting upset. As Gabriel said, they were just people.  
  
\------------------------------  
Dean Winchester was grumbling the whole way to the party. Oh sorry, "Lord Novak's Masquerade Ball" as he was told _ever_ so politely told every five seconds. Sam, of course, was delighted to go. "Once in a lifetime opportunity, Dean." Sammy was the only reason he was going. Well, that and the hot chicks he could score with. Okay, it was completely the hot chicks he could score with.  
  
And maybe the hot guys. Not that he could tell anyone. People don't tend to react very well around "the bisexuals", cue dramatic gasps.  
  
In an effort to catch up with an overexcited Sam, Dean began jogging up the steps. He could already hear the band playing.  
  
 _I really have better things to do right now,_ He thought bitterly.  
  
Sam pulled him through the huge doors and into the hall. Dean scanned the room. So many people.  
  
 _Well,_ Dean thought as he spied the food table, _at least we can eat like kings tonight._  
  
Maybe this won't be so bad.  
  
\-----------------------------  
  
Castiel gently leant against the pillar next to the Banquet table. His brother Michael had warned him against socialising too much.  
  
"You don't respect other people person space," he complained, "It makes people uncomfortable and make our family look bad."  
  
Castiel supposed he was right. He was always right.  
 _What did I do to deserve three older brothers and an older sister,_ he thought bitterly. Not that he didn't love them but-  
  
"Goddamit, there's never any pie. You would think these _"Lords and Ladies"_ would at least have good food. Their rich enough as it is."  
  
Castiel whipped his head around to see a rather disgruntled looking man.  
  
 _Must be one of the people from the town,_ he thought.  
  
Oh well, Michael didn't say not to socialise at _all._  
  
"Hello? May I help you with anything?" He asked. Remember Castiel, not too close.  
  
The man jumped slightly and turned around. His eyes. Castiel could see them through the man's mask.  
  
 _Such a beautiful green,_ he thought, mesmerised.  
  
Wait, no! He couldn't think these thoughts. Castiel knew what other's thought of that. No. Just focus on helping the man.  
  
"Sorry?" The man replied gruffly.  
  
"I thought I heard you were upset with something. Anything I can do to help?"  
  
The man faltered slightly. Probably not thinking anyone overheard.  
  
"There's just never any of my favourite food." He answered eventually, a bit embarrassed.  
  
"I'm sorry. It's hard to know what to put out at these events. Maybe, I can put a request in to my father if a ball like this ever happens again," Castiel offered.  
  
"Your fath-wait, who are you?" The man replied shocked.  
  
"Castiel. Castiel Novak," he replied with a smile.  
  
\--------------------------  
  
Shit.  
  
Castiel Novak. _The ___Castiel Novak? Youngest son of Lord Novak?  
  
 _Shit._  
  
"I'm so sorry Cas-I mean Lord Novak, I didn't realise it was you." Dean stammered out.  
  
He laughed, "Don't worry, no harm done. By the way, call me Castiel. And who might you be?"  
  
"Dean. Dean Winchester. Eldest son of John Winchester." Not that anyone knew who John Winchester was.  
  
"Well Dean Winchester, eldest son of John Winchester, let's see what we can do about getting you that pie."  
  
Wait, what?  
  
"Sorry?" Dean asked.  
  
"I believe the kitchens as still accessible, there may be some leftovers. We may be able to sneak there. Assuming you are not afraid to get caught?" Castiel ended that with a slight smirk, his gorgeous (wait Dean no), not gorgeous, blue eyes glistening. A challenge.  
  
Dean was not one to walk away from a challenge, no matter who was issuing it.  
  
"Of course i'm not afraid. Let's go get that damn pie."

_\-----------------------------_

Castiel and Dean sat on the balcony of Castiel's room laughing as eating the pie. After ducking around servants, Castiel's siblings and the kitchen staff. They had managed to retrieve a piece each and ran upstairs to eat it. Away from prying eyes. Also from the cook who had seen them both.  
  
The masks had been discarded carelessly onto Castiel's bed. Or Cas, as Dean had begun to call him. He didn't mind this nickname. It was better than Cassie at least. He hated it when his siblings called him that.  
  
"Oh my goodness, Cas, did you see his face! The fury of a thousands suns-" Dean bust into laughter once more causing Castiel to smile. He enjoyed this. Cas didn't think he could be so relaxed with anyone, let alone someone he had just met. He inched close to Dean, hoping it wouldn't scare him too much.  
  
Cas looked up at Dean's face. He couldn't deny he was handsome. And those eyes. Not that Cas would do anything though.  
  
However, fate didn't seem to want to agree with Castiel that night. Dean chose that perfect moment to look down at Cas eyes, eyes locking. Green against blue. Neither wanted to look away.  
Then slowly, _ever_ so slowly, Cas inched towards Dean. They were practically touching now. 

_\-------------------------------------_

_God they were close._  
  
However Dean couldn't look away. Unless you count sneaking peeks at Cas' lips every now and then.  
  
 _You can look at the menu, you just can't order,_ he thought wildly.  
  
But _God_ did he look good.  
  
 _...Oh fuck it._

_\---------------------------_

Cas inhaled sharply as Dean pressed his lips against Castiel’s. However, a second later, his eyes fluttered closed like Dean’s and sank into the kiss. Not caring in someone came in, he wrapped his arms around Dean’s middle, pulling him closer. Dean seemed to respond eagerly to this moaning slightly he deepened the kiss. Dean had one hand cupping Cas' face and the other on his upper leg.  
  
Feeling brave, Cas ran his tongue along Dean's bottom lip, coaxing a moan from him. Dean replied in turn, however with Cas parting his lips slightly, something Dean took full advantage of, exploring every inch of Castiel's mouth.  
  
They parted a bit later due to a need to breathe. After regaining their senses somewhat, Dean chuckled slightly, lightly pecking Cas on the lips.  
  
"Okay," Dean started, voice low and rough, "you are making sure your family throws another one of these fancy party things." 

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on Tumblr here: http://doctorsdemons.tumblr.com/post/94366866527/destiel-and-34


End file.
